Sa couleur favorite
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: La couleur préférée du petit Scorpius Malfoy âgé de quatre ans a toujours été le vert émeraude. Il l'aime tellement qu'il collectionne tout ce qu'il peut trouver sur cette couleur. Et Scorpius vient de rencontrer un autre petit garçon avec de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude ! (traduction)
_Une fic toute mignonnette avec Albus Severus et Scorpius, j'espère que vous aimerez :)_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, l'histoire est de CQueen dont j'ai fait la traduction._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Sa couleur favorite**

 **OoOoOo**

Résumé: « La couleur préférée du petit Scorpius Malfoy âgé de quatre ans a toujours été le vert émeraude. Il aime tellement cette couleur qu'il collectionne tout ce qu'il peut trouver sur cette couleur. Et Scorpius vient de rencontrer un autre petit garçon avec de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude ! (traduction) »

* * *

Le petit Scorpius Malfoy âgé de quatre ans aimait la couleur verte. Mais pas n'importe quelle nuance de vert, cela devait être le vert émeraude. Le vert émeraude, selon le petit garçon précoce, était la plus belle et la plus magnifique couleur du monde. Si l'héritier Malfoy en avait été capable, tout le monde dans sa vie aurait cette couleur. Lui aussi voulait être vert, mais ses parents, d'habitude plus coopératifs, avaient refusé de changer la couleur de la peau de leur fils bien aimé, peu importe combien il plaida et pria.

Il était toujours amer à ce sujet.

Mais sa chambre était entièrement verte et Scorpius portait au moins un habit qui était vert émeraude. Ses jouets préférés étaient auréolés d'une magie verte et tous ses accessoires comme son pinceau et son peigne étaient de la même teinte. Même son bain moussant était vert émeraude.

Bien sûr, un certain nombre de gens pensaient que Drago et Astoria exagéraient en gâtant leur fils de cette façon, mais tous deux estimaient qu'il y avait des choses bien pires qu'un enfant obsédé par cette couleur. Par ailleurs, l'émeraude était l'une des couleurs de Serpentard.

Ainsi, Scorpius vivait dans son monde vert émeraude tout en étant très heureux et la plupart du temps il était à l'affût de quelque chose de nouveau à rajouter à sa collection de trésors vert émeraude.

OoOoOoOo

C'était une belle journée de printemps et Astoria avait emmené Scorpius avec elle pour faire rapidement des courses. Son fils avait récemment pris l'habitude de teinter en vert émeraude diverses choses quand personne ne regardait et il y avait un certain nombre d'affaires de sa garde robe qui n'étaient plus récupérables par la suite. Une séance de shopping était donc nécessaire et Astoria n'avait jamais rien acheté avant de les essayer d'abord.

Gardant la main de Scorpius fermement serrée dans la sienne, Astoria se dirigea vers le magasin le plus en vogue du Chemin de traverse, ses yeux fixés droit dessus. Elle détestait quand c'était bondé, mais heureusement la boutique était presque vide et avec l'aide de la propriétaire du magasin, Astoria eut bientôt un certain nombre de vêtements à essayer. Soudoyant son fils avec une sucette afin qu'il reste sur un siège sans faire d'histoire, Astoria lui ordonna de rester là pendant qu'elle choisissait les vêtements. Si jamais il bougeait de là, il n'aurait pas de crème glacée à la menthe et au chocolat plus tard.

Résigné à s'ennuyer durant la prochaine heure, Scorpius hocha la tête avec un air boudeur, ses pieds se balançant d'avant en arrière alors qu'il suçotait sa friandise. Il détestait aller acheter des vêtements avec sa mère. Cela lui prenait toujours une éternité. Et la plupart des affaires que sa mère prenait n'était même pas vert émeraude !

Il avait un bien meilleur sens de la mode, pensait Scorpius avec suffisance, tout en admirant fièrement ses chaussettes vert émeraude. Son mouchoir monogrammé était de la même couleur, tout comme son petit porte-monnaie. Rien d'autre n'était vert émeraude, mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Sa mère avait refusé de le laisser ressembler à un leprechaun.

Scorpius avait souligné qu'il était trop grand maintenant pour ressembler à un leprechaun, mais sa mère avait tapé du poing sur la table. Elle pouvait être effrayante quand elle faisait ça.

Sur le point de se morfondre d'ennui dix minutes plus tard, Scorpius fut sur le point de se lever de son siège pour aller trouver sa mère quand il entendit des pas approcher.

Se redressant sur son siège, Scorpius tourna la tête pour regarder une femme aux cheveux roux avec plusieurs articles de vêtements sur un bras, son autre main tenant la main d'un petit garçon qui avait à peu près son âge. Le garçon portait des lunettes de soleil, mais Scorpius se figura, avec la logique d'un enfant de son âge, que les yeux de l'enfant étaient probablement très sombres, comme les cheveux en désordre du garçon. Ses cheveux n'étaient jamais coiffés comme ça, pensait Sirius avec suffisance, il prenait toujours soin de lisser soigneusement les siens.

« Écoute, je te promets que cela ne prendra pas plus de vingt minutes, Albus » fit la jeune femme, tirant sur la main de l'enfant réticent. « Et après, nous irons prendre un peu de crème glacée, d'accord ? »

« C'est déjà ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois » répliqua le garçon d'un air boudeur, retirant sa main de la prise de sa mère pour qu'il puisse croiser obstinément ses bras.

« Albus Severus, tu sais très bien que nous aurions quand même pris de la crème glacée ensuite, vu que ton stupide oncle George a eu l'intelligence de se faire gonfler comme un ballon. Et je sais que les guérisseurs t'ont glissé des bonbons quand je ne regardais pas, pendant que nous attendions que George soit dégonflé, alors ne pense même pas te plaindre à ce sujet, jeune homme. Je ne suis pas d'humeur »

Le ton de la femme avait instinctivement fait rétrécir les deux garçons. Ils connaissaient ce ton là que trop bien.

« D'accord. » Poussant un gros soupir, le garçon aux cheveux sombres admit sa défaite.

« Bon. Maintenant, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'asseoir avec ce petit garçon ici » suggéra la femme, faisant un signe en direction de Scorpius. « Vous avez l'air tous deux d'avoir le même âge et vous pourrez vous occuper pendant que j'essaye de me rappeler pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'avoir trois enfants était une bonne idée »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs étudia Scorpius pendant un moment, puis haussa les épaules. « OK » Sa mère souleva Albus et l'installa sur un siège avant de s'éloigner vers les vestiaires avec une vitesse qui indiquait qu'elle savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que le comportement de son fils ne se dégrade et qu'elle doive ensuite présenter ses excuses aux vendeuses et au propriétaire du magasin.

OoOoOoO

Les deux enfants s'observèrent avec méfiance, le garçon aux cheveux noirs prenant d'abord la parole. « Salut » dit-il finalement, tendant sa main de la même façon que son père. « Je suis Albus. Mais tu peux m'appeler Al si tu veux. Les plupart des enfants que je connais le font »

Prudemment, Scorpius accepta la main, la secouant brièvement. « Je suis Scorpius »

« Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec ce nom avant »

« C'est parce que je suis spécial » déclara Scorpius avec un ton presque impérial. « Donc j'ai reçu un nom spécial »

« Oh » Un peu intimidé mais ne voulant pas le montrer, Albus redressa ses épaules. « J'ai été nommé après la célèbre guerre des sorciers. Mon père connaissait aussi Albus Dumbledore, et cette crotte de nez de Voldemort avait même peur de lui »

Les yeux de Scorpius s'élargirent alors qu'il regardait le garçon en état de choc. Chez lui, on ne parlait jamais du Seigneur des Ténèbres et quand c'était le cas, c'était dans la peur. Ce garçon ne le craignait visiblement pas et Scorpius s'en retrouva ridiculement impressionné. Il avait également entendu le nom de Dumbledore, mais son père aimait encore moins en parler.

Réalisant qu'il était toujours bouche bée, Scorpius fit de son mieux pour retrouver son sang-froid. « Tu as quel âge ? »

Albus leva quatre doigts.

« Moi aussi. On sera ensemble à Poudlard alors. »

Albus sourit, l'idée d'aller à l'école magique améliora beaucoup son humeur. « Uh uh. J'irais à Gryffondor, tout comme mon grand frère Teddy. « Et je serais un attrapeur, comme mon père l'a été »

« Gryffondor ? » Scorpius ricana comme seul un Malefoy pouvait le faire. « Je vais aller à Serpentard »

« Beurk, beurk » Le visage d'Albus se plissa. « Pourquoi veux-tu y aller ? »

« Tout le monde dans ma famille a été là-bas »

« Et bien, toute ma famille s'est retrouvée à Gryffondor. Sauf tata Luna qui est allée à Serdaigle, mais elle a toujours été un peu bizarre » Albus haussa les épaules tristement. « Je suppose que toi et moi serons ennemis, puisque tu seras un serpent. Les lions sont de toute façon plus forts et bien mieux que les serpents, tu sais. Les serpents ne peuvent même pas marcher. »

Loin de se laisser battre, Scorpius riposta avec fougue : «Ah ouais ? Un serpent a juste à mordre le lion stupide et le lion meurt. »

Albus tiqua et enleva ses lunettes de soleil, afin qu'il puisse regarder l'autre garçon droit dans les yeux. « Tu veux parier ? »

Ouvrant des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes, la mâchoire de Scorpius manqua se décrocher alors qu'il regardait dans la direction de l'autre garçon.

Albus regarda l'autre garçon un peu mal à l'aise. « Y a-t-il...quelque chose d'effrayant derrière moi ? »

Scorpius secoua lentement la tête. « Tu as les yeux les plus ma-gni-fi-ques du monde entier » souffla Scorpius, se levant afin d'aller prendre le visage surpris d'Albus entre ses mains. Scorpius fixa avec intensité les profondeurs vert-émeraude des yeux du garçon et se sentit tomber éperdument amoureux.

Astoria et Ginny sortirent du vestiaire en même temps pour jeter un coup d'œil à leur fils, et toutes deux se retrouvèrent clouées sur place en voyant ce qu'il se passait.

« Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais prévu de voir ça » Ginny esquissa un sourire, imaginant la tête qu'afficherait Harry quand elle lui dirait qu'elle a quitté les vestiaires pour trouver le fils de Drago en train de mettre le grappin sur leur plus jeune garçon.

« Scorpius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » Pâle comme un linge, Astoria remercia intérieurement que son mari ne soit pas là. Il aurait eu une crise cardiaque et elle n'était pas prête à être veuve alors que son fils n'avait même pas cinq ans.

« Mère ! » Scorpius tourna un visage excité pour regarder sa mère, ses mains tenant toujours les joues très rouges d'Albus. « Viens voir les yeux de ce garçon ! Ce sont les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vus ! Ne sont-ils pas ma-gni-fi-ques ? »

« Ce sont les yeux Potter » fut la réponse sèche d'Astora, son ton s'adoucit quand le visage de son fils se décomposa. « Mais oui, ils ont une...belle nuance de vert »

« Maman ? » Incertain de savoir ce qu'il se passait, Albus jeta à sa mère un regard interrogateur, espérant qu'elle pourrait expliquer clairement pourquoi le garçon aimait tellement ses yeux. L'autre garçon avait aussi de jolis yeux, nota Albus, appréciant l'ombre grise inhabituelle. Mais il refusait de le dire à haute voix. C'était le genre de chose avec lequel son grand-frère le taquinerait et ce, sans mettre de gants.

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de Ginny. Après un clin d'œil à son fils pour le rassurer, Ginny tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard horrifié d'Astoria. « Dans un avenir proche, un futur Serpentard mordra la poussière contre un Gryffondor aux yeux verts »

« Ton fils porte le prénom de Severus, je te signale » rétorqua vivement Astoria.

« Et le tien se comporte comme lui. »

« Je ne pense que ta maman et la mienne s'apprécient beaucoup. Est-ce que ta maman est aussi une Serpentard ? Ma mère est une Gryffondor. » Se rejetant en arrière afin que l'autre garçon ne lui tienne plus le visage, Albus glissa de sa chaise, et Scorpius fit la même chose.

« Uh uh » Scorpius hocha la tête.

« Je vois » Albus se précipita pour prendre la main de sa mère, regardant ouvertement la femme qui avait été méchante avec sa mère. « Ne criez pas sur ma maman ou je vous donne un coup de pied ! »

« Je vois qu'il rejoint le côté de ta famille en ce qui concerne les mœurs » ricana Astoria en direction de Ginny, les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire moururent sur ses lèvres quand son fils lui prit la main et tira dessus sans ménagement. « Oui, Scorpius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna Astoria avec impatience, lui décochant un regard interrogateur.

« Je peux le ramener chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Frappée de stupeur par cette question incongrue, Astoria ne put qu'ouvrir et refermer la bouche, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte.

Amusée au plus haut point, Ginny s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de l'enfant. Il était évidemment tout à déconcerté par la réaction de sa mère à sa question et la jeune femme se dit que c'était à elle de mettre les choses au clair. « Je suis désolée, petit, mais mon fils ne peut pas venir chez toi. Les Potter n'y sont pas autorisés. Tu aurais de gros ennuis »

Scorpius fit la moue. « Mais je le veux »

Les lèvres tremblantes alors qu'elle se retenait de rire, Ginny tapota la tête blonde du garçon. « Et qui pourrait t'en blâmer ? Il est le plus adorable des enfants. » Même si son avis est complètement partial. « Mais tu sais, Scorpius, dans sept ans, tu auras la chance de le revoir et tu auras également la chance de vivre dans la même école durant sept ans »

« Dumstrang a l'air très attrayant tout à coup. » murmura Astoria dans un souffle, après avoir retrouvé sa capacité à parler.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » voulut savoir Albus.

Reportant son attention sur son fils, Ginny posa une main rassurante sur sa petite tête. « Il n'y a rien à craindre, mon chéri. Scorpius aime juste beaucoup tes yeux »

« Oh » Albus médita ses paroles avant de jeter un œil vers le garçon. « Alors, tu devrais rencontrer mon papa. Ses yeux sont verts aussi. »

« Vert émeraude » corrigea sagement Scorpius avant de lancer à sa mère un regard suppliant. « Je peux aller voir son papa, Mère ? C'est quoi un papa de toute façon ? Je peux le ramener à la maison aussi ? »

« Papa signifie la même chose que Père, Scorpius » éclaira Ginny, alors qu'Astoria avait, une fois de plus, un vocabulaire différent. Non pas qu'elle se plaignait, elle préférait la jeune femme comme ça. « Et j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas le ramener chez toi non plus. Ton père et le tien s'entendent à peu près aussi bien que des hippogriffes en colère »

Sentant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait, les yeux de Scorpius se mirent à briller et sa lèvre inférieure à trembloter, se préparant à avertir la terre entière du malheur qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

Reconnaissant les signes avant-coureurs d'une crise de larmes colossale, Ginny réagit en un clin d'œil. « Scorpius...les yeux de Albus sont ceux que tu préfères, non ? »

Scorpius hocha lentement la tête, les larmes commençant à glisser le long de ses joues rebondies.

« Alors, j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution » Ginny ouvrit rapidement son sac et en tira son portefeuille où elle rangeait les photos préférées de leur plus jeune fils. Sur l'une d'entre elle, le visage du garçon était illuminée d'une expression malicieuse comme il souriait au photographe. Tendant la photo à Scorpius, Ginny sourit doucement quand il l'a pris en reniflant. « Voici une photo de ses yeux pour que tu puisses les regarder quand tu voudras »

Scorpius frotta les yeux du dos de sa main libre et scruta l'image quelques instants, les deux femmes retinrent leur souffle, attendant de voir si le stratagème de Ginny fonctionnerait alors qu'Albus était tout simplement confus.

« Et je peux la garder pour toujours ? » demanda finalement Scorpius à contrecœur.

« Pour toujours et à jamais » confirma Ginny.

« Ok » fit Scorpius en serrant la photo contre sa poitrine.

Ils poussèrent tous des soupirs de soulagement.

OoOoOoOoO

Sept ans plus tard.

La chambre de Scorpius Malfoy n'était plus vert émeraude depuis longtemps. Il n'avait plus à porter cette couleur tous les jours et le Serpentard-qu'-il avait-été avait décidé que la couleur pâle de sa peau lui convenait très bien.

Assis devant son placard, étudiant ses affaires, les yeux de Scorpius tombèrent sur une petite boîte à chaussure poussée dans un coin. Levant un sourcil, le garçon de onze ans se leva et récupéra la boîte qu'il ignorait avoir en sa possession.

Il reprit sa place et ouvrit la boîte, ses mains retirant les différents objets qu'il ou que quelqu'un d'autre avait rangé à l'intérieur. Le premier était un ours en peluche vert-émeraude dont Scorpius se rappelait vaguement, la fourrure de l'ours usé par trop de câlins. Le deuxième objet était un cadre en verre protégeant un papillon vert-émeraude.

Après le cinquième objet vert, Scorpius se mit à voir cette couleur partout.

Secouant la tête, Scorpius fut sur le point de balancer tous ces bibelots dans la boîte lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo encadrée. Curieux, Scorpius se pencha et s'en empara, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il voyait un visage inconnu.

Le petit garçon qui s'animait sur l'image n'était certainement pas lui, et personne dans sa famille n'avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. Aucun de ses amis d'enfance non plus, songeait Scorpius, le front plissé. Le visage lui était vaguement familier, comme s'il aurait dû le reconnaître, mais aucun nom ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Scorpius retira le cadre et ses yeux parcoururent le dos de la photographie. Et là, dans le coin inférieur droit, était ce qu'il avait espéré.

D'une main féminine, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas comme étant celle de sa mère, avait été écrit un nom : Albus, ainsi que son âge et la date à laquelle elle avait été prise. Faisant mentalement le calcul, Scorpius estima que le garçon avait très probablement son âge.

Mais qui diable était ce garçon ?

« Scorpius, il est temps d'aller à la gare, maintenant. »

Scorpius tourna la tête vers sa mère et acquiesça, commençant à ranger tous les objets dans la boîte. Une fois que ce fut fait, il rangea la boite dans son ancienne cachette et referma les portes du placard derrière lui.

Avec un dernier regard en arrière, Scorpius sortit de sa chambre, impatient de débuter sa première année à Poudlard.

De toute façon, si l'enfant avait vraiment son âge, réfléchissait Scorpius comme il se dirigeait vers les escaliers, n'allaient-ils pas se revoir ?

Seul l'avenir le lui dira.

FIN


End file.
